Computing or electronic devices often communicate with other devices or access resources via wireless networks. Wireless networks are typically provided and administered by base stations of the network with which a device establishes a connection to receive or transmit information. At a physical level, this information is communicated as signals transmitted or received through an antenna of the device. Performance of the antenna, however, can be degraded due to proximity or contact with objects, such as a hand or head of a user. To mitigate these conditions, some devices include multiple antennas that a radio of the device can switch between when a connection to the base station is impaired.
Switching from one antenna of the device to another, however, may not improve the connection with the base station. For example, a user holding a phone in a particular fashion may partially detune first antenna and completely obscure or detune a second antenna. If the device switches from the first antenna having marginal performance to the second antenna with little or no reception, the connection with the base station may be severely impaired or lost completely. For real-time or latency sensitive applications, such as voice calls or media streams, further impairment or loss of the connection with the base station can affect performance of the application or impact user experience. In some cases, the application may freeze or crash, forcing a user to restart the application once the device returns to the first antenna. As such, switching the radio between antennas of a device may further impair communication performance and negatively affect various device operations.